Electromagnetic Tracking (EMT) systems are used to aid location of instruments and anatomy in medical procedures, virtual reality (VR) settings, and augmented reality (AR) settings, among others. Such systems can determine a position of a sensor based on measured field lines of a transmitted magnetic field.